The present invention concerns a shifter having a novel shift lever position indicator with a flag supported closely adjacent position indicia for optimal viewing regardless of the position of the shift lever.
Modem vehicles with automatic transmissions have transmission shifters with shift levers pivotable between different gear positions for shifting the transmissions. The shifters are provided with shift lever position indicators so that drivers know which gear position has been selected. Typically, the shift indicators include indicia with markings associated with each gear position, and a flag that moves with the shift lever to highlight the indicia to indicate a selected gear position. Often a light source shines on the flag and/or the indicia to further highlight the Iselected gear position. A problem is that dimensions and clearances vary, such that the flags may not be accurately positioned under the particular marking associated with the selected gear position. Another problem is that the flag may be spaced too far away from the indicia during all or part of the range of motion for the shift lever, such that the flag is difficult to see, even if lighted. At the same time, if the flag engages the indicia with varying degrees of force, as will occur due to dimensional variations and imperfect alignments, the flag will provide an inconsistent frictional drag as the shift lever is moved between gear positions, which results in a feel that is unacceptable to drivers. Still another important aspect concerns design criteria, where the position indicator must be low cost, mechanically uncomplicated, easily assembled, and yet very durable.
Accordingly, a shifter with shift lever position indicator is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.